Male circumcision is a medical procedure that has been performed for thousands of years, for religious purposes as well as for medical benefits. Newborn and adult circumcisions are thought to reduce the risk of several health problems, including urinary tract infections, transmission of sexually transmitted disease, and penile cancer. In addition, the removal of the prepuce, or foreskin, simply makes it easier to wash and clean the penis, which can in turn contribute to positive health changes. For these reasons and more, circumcisions are already quite popular, and continue to gain international popularity.
In order to perform a successful circumcision, a practitioner must have the right equipment on hand. A sterile environment and aseptic tools are essential, as open wounds can lead to infection in unclean conditions. One common method for circumcising a penis is called the plastibell method. The practitioner places a device on the glans of the penis that separates the glans from the foreskin in order to facilitate subsequent cutting. The plastibell is then partially left on the penis to fall off as the skin dies. In order to perform the plastibell method properly, however, a practitioner needs to have an appropriately sized plastibell apparatus on hand. In addition, the device is not reusable, and complications may arise if the remaining plastibell segment becomes stuck. Another common process is the Gomco bell and clamp procedure. This procedure also requires the use of an appropriately-sized apparatus for placement atop the glans of the penis. The Gomco clamp is also a rather large object that may be difficult to hold properly in place. In many other common circumcision procedures in general, the operation involves using two pairs of tweezers to pull the foreskin from the glans, and a surgical knife to perform the cuts. This arrangement is less than optimal, as it requires the use of three hands to perform the surgery, which naturally crowds the surgical area. Particularly in developing countries where resources, including proper equipment and qualified practitioners, are a commodity, there is a distinct lack of a convenient invention or apparatus that allows a practitioner to control the pressure applied to the prepuce with one hand, while leaving the other hand free to operate a surgical knife. What is also needed is a device that can function properly with different glans sizes. Further, a device with all necessary components attached would simplify the circumcision process, making it more intuitive to use.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows for a practitioner to secure a penis in place during circumcision surgery. The present invention is a scissor-like apparatus that hinges at the tip portion to allow for addition of a glans of any size. Once adjusted accordingly, the present invention clamps down on the prepuce to hold it in position during cutting. Once cutting is complete, the clamp may continue to be held to facilitate recovery by allowing blood to coagulate at the affected area. The present invention allows for a single practitioner to perform a circumcision without necessitating the use of assistants.